


I Hear Your Heartbeat

by lumennox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennox/pseuds/lumennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hmm?” Isaac hums, his other hand stilling in Scott’s hair.  </p>
<p>“Your heartbeat,” Scott replies, pressing his ear closer; letting the sound of it calm him. “It’s steady.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hear Your Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the image below and a conversation I had with my friend about said image. 

They both lie together on Scott’s bed; Scott’s on top of Isaac, their fingers laced together, Isaac’s thumb brushing back and forth over Scott’s skin. “It’s steady,” he murmurs.

“Hmm?” Isaac hums, his other hand stilling in Scott’s hair.

“Your heartbeat,” Scott replies, pressing his ear closer; letting the sound of it calm him. “It’s steady.”

Isaac chuckles softly, resuming his movements. “I’m comfortable and I feel safe, of course it’s steady.”

Scott smiles and leans into the touch. “It’s calming.”

Isaac smiles as well and squeezes Scott’s hand. “I’m glad you think so,” he glances at the clock on the bedside table. “You do realise that we’ve been in bed all day right?”

Scott places a small chaste kiss on Isaac’s collarbone before nipping it gently. “I do and it was wonderful.”

Isaac nods and places a similar kiss on Scott’s forehead. “I agree.” Somehow, and Isaac will totally blame this on Scott, they end up kissing every inch of skin they can reach in their position.

“Okay,” Scott says, scrunching up his nose after a few minutes, “this is getting too sappy.”

Isaac laughs and presses a kiss to his nose. “Hush, you like it.”

Scott purses his lips before he uses his index finger to trace, ‘I love it and you’ over Isaac’s heart. Isaac tries his best to hide his shiver but it’s futile.

“Sorry, it’s a bit cold.”

“Liar”, Scott says with a grin, “but I’ll let it slide.” He captures Isaac’s lips in a passionate kiss and they only break apart because of a need for air.

“Thank you,” Isaac whispers and when Scott’s eyebrows furrow he elaborates, “for caring about me and for all that you’ve done for me.”

Scott shakes his head. “You’ve done a lot of things for me as well, sweetheart.” Isaac blushes at that and Scott thinks it’s one of the most beautiful things ever. He can’t help but reach up and brush his thumb over Isaac’s cheek, feeling the warmth beneath the skin.

“I love you,” Isaac says, a little breathlessly, fingers skimming over Scott’s sides. Scott smiles for what feels like the millionth time and kisses his forehead. “You mean the world to me,” is his reply and Isaac blushes again, hiding his face in Scott’s neck.

They stay like that for a while, content to just be in each other’s presence and Scott thinks it’s wonderful, how they don’t need to talk all the time; how they’re perfectly okay just laying together, listening to each other breathe. Eventually Isaac breaks the silence with a murmur of, “You’re mine,” and Scott knows that Isaac has a hard time believing this is real. He knows that Isaac thinks he’s going wake up in the freezer with a terrible headache and a few new bruises and Scott just wishes he could make Isaac forget all that but it’s a part of him.

A part of him that made him into the person he is today, into the person Scott loves. So he just nods and replies. “Yes, I’m yours. All yours.” He feels Isaac smile and then suddenly Isaac is rolling them over and nestling his head into the crook of Scott’s shoulder with a content sigh. “Getting sleepy?” Scott asks with a chuckle. Isaac nods his head and mumbles something unintelligible and instead of trying to decipher that, Scott chooses to trace random patterns on Isaac’s back until they both fall asleep.


End file.
